Secretly
by WriterBunny
Summary: Ron and Hermione.. Being together.. Three shot
1. Chapter 1

Hermione stared at the red head, from across the table. Their feet touch slightly and Hermione pressed her foot harder against his. Ron stared at her before smiling gently and pressing back also. He turned to talk to Harry, but Hermione could still feel his foot press and play with hers.

"So we have an assembly during one of our classes." Ron asked and Harry nodded, Hermione tried to trail her foot up his leg and brushed it against his thigh. Ron's breath hitched and one of his hands grabbed her ankle and rubbed it gently before pushing it away from his thigh. Hermione smirked and Harry looked at them with a confused face. Ron smiled innocently to him and Harry got up.

"I have go talk to Ginny before class starts. Don't get into trouble" Harry said before walking away.

"Want to go somewhere" Hermione said biting her bottom lip. Ron nodded and they both stood up. They both went to an empty dead end hallway. Ron pressed Hermione against the wall closest to them and kissed her gently before lifting her up and wrapping her legs against his waist. Hermione kissed him back and when they heard loud laughter down another corridor, they broke apart. Afraid that they would be caught.

"When will we tell people?" Hermione asked softly going to touch the necklace that hung around her neck under her clothing.

"Soon" Ron said kissing her forehead and Hermione hugged him. They had been dating for almost a year now. Harry didn't even know for they have been keeping it a secret. Hermione trailed her hand down his back and kissed his cheek gently.

"See you at the assembly, Sit next to me" Hermione whispered and Ron nodded kissing her once more and then letting Hermione get to class.

As he went to his class and sat through the few minutes they had in there before going to the assembly. When Ron got to the new assembly room and saw Hermione sitting a chair a chair and three empty seats next to her. Ron went to her and sat down Right next to her. Hermione smiled at him before they secretly held hands, Harry and Ginny came by and sat down next to the secret couple.

Ron tried to listen to the assembly, but Hermione was leaning her head against his shoulder and rubbing the back of his hand.

"Tonight I will tell Harry" Ron whispered to Hermione and Hermione smiled kissing his arm and squeezing his hand.

OXOXO

Ron sat on his bed while waiting for Harry to come out of the bathroom.

When he did Harry was getting ready for bed.

"Harry, I need to tell you something. It's about Hermione and me" Ron said and Harry nodded yawning, laying down on his bed.

"Tell me" Harry mumbled and Ron sighed.

"We've been dating for a year." Ron forced out and Harry shot up to a sitting position.

"What!" Harry exclaimed and Ron nodded. "And you didn't tell me till now."

"We were keeping it a secret. We just wanted it to be special between us before telling anyone, You're the first to know." Ron said quickly and Harry nodded, he laid back down on the bed and shrugged.

"I guess it's fine, Have you guys did it, yet?" Harry asked and Ron's eyes widen. Ron's memories went back to a week ago of him pinning Hermione up against a bathroom stall's wall and hearing her moans echo in his brain and her walls shuttering around him. Ron looked at Harry and shook his head.

"None of your business" Ron said defensively. Harry laughed before turning over and trying to go to sleep.

OXOXO

Ron kissed Hermione as they where in the common room. Hermione moaned softly and they tried not to gain attention. Ron was tracing her curves and groaned into her mouth. His hand slipped up her bare thigh and under her mini skirt.

"Ron, No we can't." Hermione gasped and pulled away but Ron was slipping his strong finger under her panties and into her. His thumb pressed against her clit. "Bloody hell. I'm so horny. Ron please.." Hermione moaned and Ron muffled her cries with his other hand.

Some people looked over at them but it looked innocent enough as Ron's hand up Hermione's skirt was hidden by the couch and Ron's body. Hermione was trying to be quiet as his fingers moved faster into her and he went and pinched her clit and Hermione gasped, Liquid split all over his fingers and Hermione was breathing heavily as she relaxed.

"You look hot when you come on my fingers" Ron whispered to her and Hermione rolled her eyes.

"It wasn't as strong as when you are in me" Hermione whispered biting Ron's bottom lip. Ron groaned. "But we can't do that here"

"I know, We need to find a place for us." Ron said gently and Hermione nodded. Ron twirled a strand of her curls around his finger and Hermione smiled as his hand trailed to her necklace and traced the heart and reading the simple words and whispered them gently to her. "I love you"

"I love you too" Hermione murmured and Ron kissed her gently.

"Bloody hell, Get a room" Ginny exclaimed coming into the common room and see Ron and Hermione making out. "I never wanted to see my brother do that"

They pulled away breathing hard and Ron sat up, Hermione followed his lead but placed her hand on his stomach and rubbed the hard muscles there. Ron smirked as Ginny came and sat down. Hermione crawled onto Ron's lap. Harry came into the room and sat down next to Ginny.

"Who has homework?" Harry asked and all four rose their hands and laughed. "Of course, doing homework requires these two to separate." Harry said nodding to Ron and Hermione. Ron glared at him and Harry laughed.

"We'll get it done" Ron said and fix Hermione on his lap. She moved so she was straddling him and had her head resting against him. Hermione could softly feel his erection. Ginny stood up and leaned down to kiss Harry softly.

"I should go to my next class, Bye Harry" Ginny said and Harry nodded as Hermione got up also.

"That reminds me, I have a class soon" Hermione said and Ron pouted to her, Hermione kissed his pout and Harry began to fake gag. "Babe, don't pout at me, We're doing homework after I'm done." Hermione said and Ron groaned.

"No! Sweetie why?" Ron pouted even more but Hermione glared at him slightly before saying goodbye.

OXOXO

Hermione watched Ron do his homework. She was already done and she watched how Ron crinkled his nose after getting to a problem that was hard. The red in his hair seem like fire when light caught it. "Ron, You are so handsome" Ron looked up and smiled, It was refreshing and Ron leaned over to her and kissed her gently.

"I'm almost done, and I heard that Ginny is taking my spot in Harry's room tonight." Ron hinted and Hermione smiled.

"So it's only going to be you and me. I like the sound of that" Hermione mumbled and Ron kissed her again. Hermione pushed him away. "Finish your homework." Hermione whispered.

After Ron was done Hermione laid cuddling into his side and listening to him hum.

"Are you tired" Ron asked and Hermione nodded, she was wearing only one of her tank tops and underwear. Ron rubbed her bare arms and pulled a thick blanket over them. "Go to sleep, I'll be here"

"I know" Hermione whispered and closed her eyes.

When she woke up she could feel Ron's warm body as he was softly breathing on her neck. "Ron." Hermione murmured and Ron stirred awake but fell asleep again just as quickly. "Ron!" Hermione exclaimed shaking him and Ron grunted, his eyes opening and he smiled gently.

"It's much better waking up to you then Harry" Ron mumbled and Hermione laughed.

"Of course it is"

OXOXO

**This was a fluff type story. Kind of sucky in my opinion. But nonetheless review. It seems these days I can only write about Ron and Hermione**


	2. Chapter 2 Prequel

Prequel to Secretly, How their relationship started.

OXOXO

Hermione sat her study table in the library, Her hand tracing designs on the pages. Harry and Ron were sitting across from her and trying to study on their own. Ron's eyes flickered to her hand and stared at her small fingers. Hermione made a slight humming sound before looking up and blushing when she saw Ron staring at her. She lowered her eyes and Ron looked back at his charms book.

After a few minutes Hermione yawned.

"I'm tired, You guys can stay if you want" Hermione said and Harry nodded, his eyes never leaving the page he was reading. Ron though got up and looked at her.

"I'll walk with you back to the commons." Ron mumbled and Hermione was about to pick up her book but Ron took it instead. Hermione looked at him with confusion. "Are we going to go?" Ron said and Hermione nodded shyly, since when was Ron a gentleman. They left the library and Ron was walking close to her, their arms touching and she finally noticed his height. It was like he towered over her. Hermione felt so small compared to him.

"Ron.." Hermione mumbled gently looking at him. He turned and smiled. "Why are we taking the long way?" Ron shrugged then frowned.

"I just thought it might be a bit quieter." Ron said and Hermione stared at him. "But I guess we can turn and take the shorter way."

"No it's fine" Hermione whispered and Ron continued to walk, she was tired but was happy she gets to spend time alone with him. They walked in silence but it was comfortable. Hermione then felt Ron's fingers interlock with hers and she looked down to see their hands connected. "Ron?"

"Is that okay?" Ron asked and Hermione looked at him seeing the emotions in his eyes. She slowly nodded and Ron smile was so big and happy. They walked closer to each other and Hermione tried not to act giddy. They were holding hands and Ron was showing an interest. Her hand was tingling and she was sad to see the end of their walking coming. "'Mione, we're almost at the commons."

"I know." Hermione mumbled and she felt her hand slip out of his and she frowned. Harry appeared and He was frowning.

"What took you guys so long" Harry asked and Hermione shrugged before entering through the picture.

"We took the long way." Ron explained and his hand softly touched her waist as he followed closely behind. Harry rolled his eyes at the two.

"I thought she was tired." Harry exclaimed, and Ron then shrugged.

"It was quieter. Harry it's not a big deal" Hermione said and Harry seemed to listen to her. "I'm going to bed. See you both tomorrow."

OXOXO

Hermione sat down in Charms, her seat in the back shared with Ron. He of course was late for class, again. But when he came, his hair was messy and face flushed. He looked like he overslept or got done wanking. She hoped that it was the first one.

"Are you okay?" Hermione asked and Ron nodded, his face deepening in color from blush. "You weren't at breakfast. I was worried."

"I had a problem, I needed to take care of." Ron said and he got out his books. Hermione nodded and she slightly worried that he regretted the night before.

"Does it have to do with me?" Hermione asked and Ron slowly nodded. "oh.." Hermione said sadly and turned away from him, hurting started coursing through her body, Ron heard the hurt and he groaned.

"It isn't about last night." Ron tried but she shrugged.

"I don't care, last night meant nothing." Hermione said harshly and Ron sighed.

"That's not what I was talking about, My problem had something to do with you but not last night. It was way different" Ron whispered into her ear. Hermione huffed and sat away from him. "Do you want to know what I had?" Hermione eyes widened as Ron took her hand and placed it on something semi hard. "I couldn't get rid of it." Ron hissed as her hand touched him and Hermione turned and looked into his eyes.

"Why?" Hermione whispered and Ron shrugged. He let go of her hand, but she didn't remove it. Her fingers moved and she felt him through his pants. "It's still so hard. Does it get harder?"

"Yes, this is nothing" Ron informed and Hermione moved her hand up and then slipped it into his pants and boxers. He groaned out softly and slowly took her hand out. "We're in class."

"But, it so hard. Doesn't it hurt?" Hermione worried and Ron nodded slowly.

"Kind of, but I don't want you to get in trouble." Ron mumbled and Hermione nodded.

"Can we later?" Hermione whispered and Ron's eyes widen.

"Where is Hermione?" Ron asked surprised and Hermione shrugged. "We're not together, we shouldn't." Hermione frowned and turned away. "But I like you, a lot." Hermione looked at him and smiled. Her body started to tingle and wetness spread through her.

"I like you too, Ron.." Hermione admitted and Ron smiled.

"We'll talk more later." Ron promised as class started.

"Okay" Hermione mumbled and then turned to see the teacher.

OXOXO

Ron looked at Hermione, they were in the darkest part of the library and his hand was interlocked with hers.

"How long" Hermione asked and Ron shrugged.

"A while ago, maybe second year." Ron said and Hermione smiled. "But I thought you didn't like me"

"I liked you even before second year." Hermione admitted. "When I started to think of you sexually was when I was on the verge of 14."

"Same" Ron said and Hermione moved closer to him. "I'm guessing you had fantasies" Hermione nodded and Ron smirked. "Naughty, girl." Ron moved to breath in her ear. "Tell me one." Hermione moved and her body was trembling slightly. "Tell me."

"There has been many" Hermione whispered and turned to faced her, he reached to kiss her forehead at the same time she looked up and their lips met and Hermione moaned. Ron kissed her deeper and her mouth opened to welcome his tongue. "Ron.." Hermione moaned and before she realized what she was doing her hand trailed down his stomach and started to unbutton his pants. He was startled when hearing the zipper become undone.

"Hermione, we need to talk" Ron said and Hermione shook her head.

"Why not show you?" Hermione mumbled and she pulled his shirt off. She bent to kiss his chest and trailed the kisses down and Ron groaned, her hands pulled down his pants and boxers to reveal his hardening cock. "Can we be together?" Hermione asked and Ron looked at her.

"Yes, Hermione I want to be together. Be my girlfriend" Ron said and Hermione nodded.. She then continued her kisses and by the time she got to Ron's cock, it was hard and touching the skin of his stomach. She gripped it and stroked it. "'Mione, please" Ron whimpered and She added more pressure. Hermione then placed her lips on the base of his cock, the reddish curls littering his cock and the base. They were soft and clean, Ron obviously cleaned it often, unlike what Ginny said about Harry's. But Ginny liked the salty taste, Hermione however like how clean Ron's cock was. It tasted kind of sweet though and Hermione noted the increase of the flavor the farther up she kissed.

"Do you like this?" Hermione mumbled and Ron nodded, one of his hands grabbing her hair. She wasn't an expert and Ron knew this was the first time she did this as it was for him, even dating Lavender, He never did anything sexual, just making out. Her tongue licked at his slit and she moaned, She knew what the sweetness was and took the head into her mouth. Her lips sucking, and her tongue tasting.

"Bloody Hell.. Deeper." Ron begged and Hermione nodded before taking more of him in her mouth. A few inches in and she started to gag, she wasn't even close to fitting him all the way. "Practice.." Hermione pulled him out before licking some of her saliva up and then she took him back in. Hermione cheered silently when she fit even more in, she tried to relax her throat to deep throat but she gagged.

"You're so big" Hermione mumbled releasing him. Ron nodded and she moved to kiss him. Her hand continued to stroke his cock and then Ron covered her hand with his.

"I know.. Don't worry." Ron said and Hermione kissed him again. His voice was strained so Hermione knew he was close.

"I love you" Hermione said gently and Ron looked at her in surprise. "I wanted you to know. Is that bad?"

"No, Because.. I love you too" Ron mumbled and they kissed. She then went back to his cock and let it slip into her mouth, she took as much of it she could and stroked the rest with her tiny hands. Ron tugged lightly at her hair and moaned louder. A heat was spreading through her own body and she moaned as she licked his slit again and once again tasted the sweetness. "'Mione I'm so close"

Hermione started to bob her head and as Ron was moaning her name louder, she resorted to sucking just the head and soon liquid started to squirt and coat her mouth before even more squirted and Hermione tasted his cum, it tasted sweet with a slight hint of salt. His cock started to soften and Ron sighed in relief. Hermione saw his eye lids droop.

"You tasted good" Hermione and she was tossed a good amount of it on her tongue and then kissed him, He opened his mouth and she released the remaining cum into her mouth. He pulled back startled. He looked disgusted.

"That's gross, Sure it doesn't taste bad, but that's my cum!" Ron said and Hermione stared at him with puppy dog eyes.

"I just wanted you to taste." Hermione whispered and then Ron rolled his eyes before kissing her again and she smirked.

"You're so glad I love you" Ron mumbled and Hermione helped him clean up.

"Good, cause I love you too" Hermione mumbled kissing him

OXOXO

**I was bored so I decided to go back to a one shot.. Hoped you like. I know Hermione is OOC, but I love the passion they have in their relationship. Anyways I guess this is an AU anyways, so who cares. :)**


End file.
